Fundamental in obtaining proficiency in many sports such as golf and baseball requires that a playing device be held, or gripped, properly. Applying a proper grip involves not only correct hand orientation on the playing device but also involves the proper application of grip pressure. Problems using a playing device may arise from excessive grip pressure by either hand or both hands. Currently, there are disclosures which are directed to modifying or measuring hand position and grip pressure. There are patents directed to training aids which use electrical systems. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,323,367; 3,762,720; 4,103,896; 4,138,118; 4,861,034; 4,930,785; 5,221,088; 5,322,281; 5,322,289; 5,377,541; 5,419,563; 5,431,395; 5,439,217; 5,542,676; 6,716,034; French Patent Number 2,626,483; and Netherlands Patent Number 9,402,147. There are patents directed to a person's finger orientation and/or grip pressure. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,322; 3,687,458; 3,931,968; 4,269,412; 4,655,449; 4,664,381; 5,355,552; 5,692,265; 6,648,770; 6,652,941 and Japan Patent Number 2001-087439. There are also patents directed to devices to be used with existing grips. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,130; 3,995,856; 4,065,127; 4,098,506; 4,252,319; 4,361,326; 4,981,297; 5,011,145; 5,035,428; 5,163,685; 5,238,246; 5,295,688; 5,299,802; 5,342,046; 5,762,563; 5,851,156; 5,984,795; 6,036,607; 6,299,557; 6,540,621; 6,705,951; and U.K. Patent Application 2,386,326.
Citation of a reference herein shall not be construed as an admission that such reference is prior art to the present invention.